Drowning
by Kittymagicat
Summary: Sean almost drowns which panics Alex into acting on his feelings! Rated M just to be sure. Sean/Alex


Authors note: the world needs more sean and alex! Sorry about any spelling mistakes! Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-Men, otherwise I would have taken over the world by now, muhahaha! But the story idea is mine, so please don't steal it.

Sean loved the rain, more specifically he loved storms. His open window brought in drafts of freezing morning air, but allowed him to sit on the ledge with one leg dangling outside. His position was precarious, but somehow comfortable, even as the driving winds blew the rain straight into him. Soaked and cold but somehow calm, Sean found himself slowly relaxing.

Yesterdays events unfolded in his mind.

(Flashback)

It had started off as normal, awoken around 8:30 by Charles yelling in his mind about breakfast, which he managed to fall out of bed and downstairs for. Then Charles and Erik has disappeared to answer paperwork regarding custody and safety of the 'kids' as Charles affectionately referred to them as. Hank had vanished into his lab, leaving Raven, Alex and him. This in itself wasn't so unusual, however, Raven had suggested exploring the grounds of the mansion, it had been a while since she'd been around them and missed them. Supposedly. Sean didn't believe her. But then he was sort of suspicious of everyone and any ulterior motive they might have been harbouring. Alex agreed so Sean had agreed.

The forest at the back of the mansion provided sufficient entertainment, until they came across an old ruin which Raven dutifully informed them used to be an indoor swimming pool. Why it was in the middle of the forest Raven didn't know, but it immediately had their attention and made the rest of the forest seem boring by comparison.

"it's so creepy." whispered Raven

"are we going... in?" Sean found himself unable to raise his voice above Ravens. No one replied.

Alex was the first to make a decision. He hauled himself up a crumbling wall and jumped down inside. Sean swiftly followed and Raven soon joined.

They stood awkwardly in line, surveying their surroundings. The glass panels were coated in a layer of debris and the ceiling had enough holes and cracks to let in a sufficient amount of light to see the murky outlines of old rotting chairs and benches and a railing running in a rectangle and sectioning off the centre of the room.

Sean started forward, noting the look of surprise on Ravens face and the impressed look on Alex's.

He shuffled forward heading towards a set of stairs leading down. He paused at the top, peering into the gloom.

"go on." Alex's voice rang out, loud and clear as ever and seemingly unafraid. Sean swallowed and moved on, carefully placing his feet on each step. Alex strode down behind him, Raven coming last.

He froze again at the bottom. The use for the railings in the room above was now clear. The middle part of the ceiling was missing, the glass panels obviously meant to give light to both upstairs and this room.

Sean wandered in further. With Alex by his side he felt suddenly confident. Raven was staring up at the panels. His eyes eventually fell on double doors across the room. He bravely started towards them before Alex snatched hold of his arm and yanked him back.

"Hey!" Sean yelped.

"what? You wanna fall in the pool?" Alex replied gesturing at the ground in front of him.

"oh, thanks." Sean muttered noting that there was indeed a large body of water before him.

Raven sniggered.

"what?" Alex and Sean's voices rang in unison.

Raven walked over, she got suspiciously close to them before suddenly lashing out. Sean gasped as her hands collided with his chest and sent him backwards.

His back hit a plastic covering which quickly sank with his weight. He'd barely finished his gasp before water was covering his body.

Sean kicked out but his feet tangled in the pool cover. He reached for the side but got handfuls of plastic. It seemed to be all around him, no matter how he twisted he was caught and no matter how much he struggled he remained submerged.

His lunges felt like they were burning. He couldn't resist them any longer, he gasped in a mouthful of water, choking instantly.

Panic seized him and he couldn't think any more. His vision was blacking out and the pain in his chest was so intense he thought he might pass out.

Strong arms wrapped around him and suddenly he could breathe again. He gasped in the air and coughed up water. Opening his eyes he vaguely registered Alex's face. Alex dragged him to the edge and hauled him up out of the water. The plastic was still wrapped firmly around his legs.

Alex yanked it off. For some reason Alex was shaking, and Sean felt an odd urge to comfort him.

"s'alright." He slurred.

"no it's not." Alex's voice was strained. Sean patted Alex's arm in what he hoped was a reassuring manner.

"Okay. Come on." Alex helped Sean onto his shaky legs. Stumbling forward they made it to the stairs before Alex gave up.

He swept up Sean, who in turn nestled up in his arms. Alex was warmer than him.

Safely cradled in Alex's arms, Sean felt peaceful and calm. It was only when the bright light of day hit his face did he register the pounding headache and ache that remained in his chest.

He was still sucking in lungfulls of air when a voice exploded in his head. He whined softly, instantly gaining Alex's attention.

"voice in my head." He explained.

"Charles?" Alex asked,

"Yeah..." murmured Sean, confused as to why he hasn't recognised it before.

Sean? Sean?

The voice- no Charles, asked. It occurred to Sean that he'd probably been asking for a while.

Yes? Sean thought.

Raven came to me, she's frantic and scared, I won't read her mind but she says your drowning. Worry tinged Charles voice.

I think so Sean replied or I was. Alex has me now.

I see. Charles left his head.

Sean smiled at Alex, who periodically glanced down at him.

Eventually Alex had to ask.

"what you smiling at?"

"you're pretty." Sean didn't know where that came from, but it was true.

Alex is very pretty. He thought.

All of a sudden, Alex dipped and laid him on the ground. Sean managed to focus on his surroundings, finding that he was on the lawn surrounding the mansion.

"s'nice lawn." He told Alex. Who nodded, despite the way he paled at Seans words.

"he's confused." Alex looked up at the man who was talking. Sean was struck by the way the man looked like a shark.

That's Erik. His mind helpfully supplied. Or maybe it was Charles?

Erik was right, Sean was confused.

"it's common to be confused after almost drowning. I'd keep him under observation though." Erik continued.

"right." Another man. This one with piercing blue eyes.

Charles. His mind (charles)? Supplied.

"alright, let's get him inside." Charles ordered. Alex scooped Sean up again. Sean couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up out of him. He liked being carried by Alex as it made him feel safe and secure. He snuggled in.

He was deposited onto a bed. His mind was rapidly fading and soon he was unconscious.

By the time he said woken, it was dark outside and Alex was asleep beside him.

Fortunately, Seans mind was clear again. He smiled at Alex's peaceful form and cuddled up against him.

Alex crooked open an eye. Sean smiled sheepishly.

Alex sat up.

"You okay?" He whispered.

"better. I can think properly so that's a positive!" Sean moved closer.

Alex yanked Sean against him. Shocked by the sudden display of emotion Sean mutely placed his hands on Alex's back.

Alex pulled back and then lent down. Seans breath caught in his throat as Alex gingerly brushed his lips against Seans before sinking into it.

Sean had been kissed before, but never like this and everything inside him melted on contact. Alex broke away far to soon and Sean couldn't help the whine that escaped him.

Alex chuckled softly and leant back down indulging Sean in another kiss.

"I didn't realise you could be so gentle." Sean told Alex when Alex drew away again.

Alex huffed. Sean laughed,

"come on, it's a compliment!" He tried.

"suuure," Alex hit Sean with a pillow before flopping down. Sean settled down quickly, his head on Alex's chest. They didn't speak and Alex's breathing evened out.

Sean fell asleep to the sound of Alex's heart beat.

(End flashback)

Waking up with Alex's warmth seeping into him was delicious and it had been a difficult decision to move. But the rain lashed against the window and Sean couldn't resit it's draw.

Warm arms wrapping around him startled him from his thoughts and he allowed Alex to direct him back to bed and firmly close the window.

What would today bring?

Authors note: So hope you enjoyed, please leave a review and remeber constructive crticism is always welcome!

See you guys around -kitty xx


End file.
